Tidmouth Sheds
Tidmouth Sheds are the main engine sheds of the North Western Railway located at Tidmouth. In the Railway Series, it is shown as a shed with three or four rails leading in (the illustrations were inconsistent), but in later books it was depicted as a shed enclosing ten berths around a turntable. Many events have taken place at the sheds, such as the strike of the big engines and the confrontation between Duck, Diesel and the big engines. In the television series, the sheds were replaced by a roundhouse with six berths and a turntable outside at the front. Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Emily generally sleep here, although other engines occasionally spend the night here. Duck formerly slept here. The sheds have appeared in every season and special of Thomas and Friends. During the events of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, the left side of the sheds was being repaired due to upgrades to the railway. The sheds were later demolished and rebuilt in Calling All Engines! with a new architectural style and an extra berth for Emily. Diesel, 'Arry and Bert were put in charge of building them, but Thomas, believing they were destroying it, sabotaged the three, causing the engines to sleep elsewhere until it was repaired. The turntable had frozen one time due to the icy weather and Gordon got trapped in the sheds until it was fixed. Later on, all of the steam team went on strike by refusing to leave the sheds until the Fat Controller was allowed to stay on Sodor, however it was just a misunderstanding as Sir Topham was never leaving. Trivia * The new sheds from the later books were actually present since 1953, as in Thomas' Christmas Party it mentions the new engine shed and according to the Reverend W. Awdry they were the most accurate in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, indicating the old shed up until James and the Diesel Engines was inconsistent. ** In the Railway Series, the turntable was located inside the shed and ash pits were underneath each berth. * In the Season 20, the engines used the same berths every night/episode instead of constantly changing. Looking from the front, from right to left, they were ordered; Henry, Gordon, Edward, James, Thomas, Percy, and Emily. * Tidmouth Sheds has had numerous modifications throughout the years: ** Season 1 - Season 12: *** The track layout and yards around the shed constantly changed. ** Season 2: *** The nearby halt disappeared. ** Season 3 (only): *** The interior of the shed had than more nine berths while the outside had six in Oliver Owns Up, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure. **** However, it had the normal six berths in Henry's Forest. ** Thomas and the Magic Railroad: *** The sheds appeared in a new taller architectural design. ** Calling All Engines!: *** The sheds were demolished and rebuilt with an extra berth, totalling seven. *** The buffers in each berth disappeared. *** The exterior lost its weathering. ** Hero of the Rails: *** A part of Tidmouth town was located behind the sheds. *** In promotional images only, the buffers are present in the berths. *** The track layout became consistent. ** Season 17: *** The town behind the sheds appear to shrink. ** Season 19: *** Partway through the season, the buffers actually returned to each berth. ** Season 20: *** The workmen's shed on the right side of the engine sheds, disappeared. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (regular and deluxe) * Take Along (two versions, both discontinued) * TrackMaster * Bachmann (shed add-on also available) * Take-n-Play (two versions) * Adventures * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (three versions) * Nakayoshi * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Discover Junction * Trading Cards * Tomica * MV Sports (with Edward; discontinued) * Motorized Railway * Collectible Railway Gallery Railway Series File:TroublesomeTrucksRS2.PNG File:JamesandtheExpressRS1.PNG File:TroubleintheShedRS2.PNG|The original sheds in the Railway Series File:Gordon%27sWhistleRS1.png File:PaintPotsandQueensRS1.PNG|The painters tell Edward, Henry, Gordon and James that Elizabeth II is coming File:PercyandtheSignalRS3.png File:GordonGoesForeignRS2.png File:ACloseShaveRS9.png|Thomas, Henry, Gordon and Toby welcome home Duck File:TheDeputationRS4.png File:BowledOutRS8.png|The engines farewell Stepney File:BuzzBuzzRS2.png File:Edward%27sExploitRS1.png File:Edward%27sExploitRS7.png File:TendersforHenryRS1.png File:ResourceandSagacityRS2.png File:OldStuck-UpRS6.png File:HighSpeedGordonRS7.png File:GordonProvesHisPointRS5.png File:HenrySeesRedRS7.png|Henry is welcomed home from his overhaul File:GoldenJubileeRS1.png File:CentenaryRS2.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty(story)3.jpg|The interior of the new sheds in the Railway Series File:Thomas%27sChristmasPartyRS21.JPG File:Thomas'ChristmasParty(story)7.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)6.png Television Series File:ThomasandGordon20.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the first season File:EdwardandGordon23.png|Edward shunting at Tidmouth yard File:Cows11.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the second season File:DuckTakesCharge36.jpg File:Henry'sForest77.png|Inside of Tidmouth Sheds File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain1.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay51.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure62.png|The interior of the sheds decorated for Christmas/Thanksgiving File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip2.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:PaintPotsandQueens11.png|Tidmouth Sheds as they were decorated for the Queen's visit File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter17.png File:TrainStopsPlay2.png|Stepney in the yards File:ThomasandtheRumours67.png|Harold at Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad217.png|Thomas, Gordon and James at Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad222.png|Splatter and Dodge at Tidmouth Yards File:It'sOnlySnow45.PNG File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter59.png File:MudGloriousMud21.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Jack and the Sodor Construction Company File:Emily'sNewCoaches9.PNG|Oliver and Emily at Tidmouth yard File:BestDressedEngine11.png|James, Percy, Thomas and Murdoch at Tidmouth Sheds File:Percy'sNewWhistle92.png File:CallingAllEngines!13.png File:CallingAllEngines!63.png|Tidmouth Sheds demolished File:CallingAllEngines!322.png|The new Tidmouth Sheds File:SteamTeam2.png File:RespectforGordon72.png|Inside of the new Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasandtheShootingStar6.png File:SteamTeamSeason11.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship68.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?12.png|Back of Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasAndTheBillboard53.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard66.png|The Steam Team at Tidmouth Sheds File:HeroOfTheRails242.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Hero of the Rails File:TickledPink3.png|Tidmouth Sheds in CGI File:SnowTracks5.png File:MistyIslandRescue94.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Misty Island Rescue File:Henry'sMagicBox5.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the snow File:DayoftheDiesels68.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Day of the Diesels File:Percy'sNewFriends91.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the fifteenth season File:BlueMountainMystery204.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Blue Mountain Mystery File:FlashBangWallop!4.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the sixteenth season File:KingoftheRailway118.png|Tidmouth Sheds in King of the Railway File:CalmDownCaitlin57.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the seventeenth season File:WaywardWinston38.png File:TheFrozenTurntable45.png|Workmen repairing the frozen turntable File:TaleOfTheBrave329.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Tale of the Brave File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches12.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the eighteenth season File:TheAdventureBegins400.png|Tidmouth Sheds in The Adventure Begins File:LostProperty17.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the nineteenth season File:SaltyAllAtSea55.png File:GoodbyeFatController10.png File:GoodbyeFatController74.png|The Steam Team's strike at Tidmouth Sheds File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure96.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:HenryGetsTheExpress79.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the twentieth season File:BradfordtheBrakevan64.png File:PoutyJames62.png File:TheGreatRace257.png|Tidmouth Sheds in The Great Race File:Percy'sAccident1.png|Tidmouth Sheds in a magazine story File:ThomasLandUS4.jpg|Concept art of Tidmouth Sheds for Thomas Land USA File:ThomasLandTidmouthSheds.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Thomas Land USA File:TidmouthShedsChristmasLights.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds with Christmas Lights in Thomas Land USA File:TidmouthShedsThomasTown.jpeg|Tidmouth Sheds in Six Flags Thomas Town Massachusetts File:Toby,Flynn, and Thomas at Timouth ShedsPNG.PNG|Tidmouth Sheds for MobiGo File:TidmouthShedsset.jpg|The Tidmouth Sheds set on display at Drayton Manor File:TidmouthShedspromo.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds promo File:TidmouthShedsCGIPromo.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds CGI promo File:Season21Promo.png|Thomas, Percy, James, Harold, Henry, Emily, Gordon and Rosie File:EdwardatTidmouthShedspromo.png|Edward promo File:SaltyatTidmouthShedspromo.png|Salty promo File:SteamTeamTidmouthShedspromo.png File:ThomasatTidmouthShedsCGIpromo.png File:JamesatTidmouthShedspromo.png File:EdwardatTidmouthShedsCGIpromo.png|Edward promo File:ButchCGIpromo2.png|Butch promo Merchandise Gallery File:BachmannTidmouthSheds.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannTidmouthShedsExpansionPack.PNG|Bachmann expansion pack File:WoodenTidmouthSheds.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenDeluxeTidmouthSheds.jpg|Deluxe Wooden Railway File:newWoodenTidmouthsheds.jpg|Redesigned Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongTidmouthSheds.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthSheds.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthShedsAdventureHub.jpg File:Take-n-PlaySpeedyLaunchingEnginesThomasatTidmouthSheds.jpg File:PlarailTidmouthSheds.jpg|Plarail File:PlarailFoldUpThomasStorageBox.jpg|Plarail fold up storage box File:TidmouthShedsTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTidmouthSheds2.jpg|2011 TrackMaster File:BandaiTECSprototypeThomas,Edward,Henry,Gordon,James,Percy,Annie,Clarabel.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECTidmouthSheds.jpg|Bandai TECS File:ERTLGoldrailturntable.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:BandaiTECTidmouthShedsKorea.jpg|Bandai TECS Korea cover File:BandaiDepartingNowTidmouthSheds.jpg|Bandai Departing Now File:MegaBloksTidmouthSheds.png|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2014Thomas.png File:MegaBloksFunatTidmouthSheds.jpg File:TomicaTidmouthSheds.PNG|Tomica File:DiscoverJunction2.jpg|Discover Junction File:NakayoshiTidmouthShedsplayset.jpg|Nakayoshi File:PocketFantasyEngineSheds.jpg|Pocket fantasy File:MotorizedRailwayShedExtension.jpg|Motorized Railway Tidmouth Sheds extension File:CollectibleRailwayTidmouthSheds.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresTidmouthSheds.jpg|Adventures Category:Landmarks Category:Sheds Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line